The invention relates to a power-saving device for a notebook computer, and in particular to a built-in power control device in the notebook computer.
The advantages of a notebook computer are portability and convenience. Because a user cannot find a power outlet in all circumstances, battery life and power management are critical features in notebook computers.
Conventionally, a notebook computer idles when not in use to save power. When the notebook computer proceeds to work, it wakes from the idle state. Referring to FIG. 1, the power supply 30 is electrically connected to the control circuit 35 and the built-in device 33. The built-in device 33 is electrically connected to the control circuit 35. When the notebook computer idles, the power supply 30 provides low voltage to keep the notebook computer turned on without processing data.